Conventional temperature sensors typically include a pair of fixed current sources and a pair of bipolar junction transistors that operate with different current densities. For instance, a first bipolar junction transistor has a first voltage VBE according when it receives and passes a first current from one of the fixed current sources, while the second bipolar junction transistor has a second voltage VBE according when it receives and passes a second current from the other fixed current source. These conventional temperature sensors will include a subtraction circuit coupled to each of bipolar junction transistors and to determine a voltage difference ΔVBE between the first and second voltages VBE from the bipolar junction transistors. Since a voltage difference ΔVBE is proportional to an Absolute Temperature (PTAT) value, the determination of the voltage difference ΔVBE allows the conventional temperature sensors to determine the temperature of its environment. Although these conventional temperature sensors can determine the temperature of their environment, they occupy a relatively large area on a chip and consume a relatively large amount of power.